


Bottle Shock

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Haiku, Innuendo, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert's ready for the next stage, but what about Tom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the CBGB-trailer :-)

_**There is room for more,** _

_**So if you have some spare time** _

_**left, feel free to join.** _

 


End file.
